


Dammit, boi!

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH short where Michael needs wool and Gavin interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, boi!

"Here sheepy sheep. Come here.", Michael whispers, crouching down with his hand out. The sheep slowly inches it's way towards Michael, still at least 8 feet away. Michael makes promising noises to the sheep, fooling the animal as if he would not hurt him. The sheep steps closer. " 'Atta boy.. keep goin." The sheep lowers it's head, stepping a bit closer. "Ello, Micoo!", a voice says. Suddenly, Michael feels a weight on his back and he sees the sheep run away. He grits his teeth and snarls. He pushes the other off of his back, turning to him. "Dammit, Gavin! I was so close, and I need wool to make a bed because Geoff won't lend me one! Now I have nowhere to sleep, thanks!", Michael yells. He then pouts as Gavin rubs his own shoulder, looking at the ground in guilt.

He looks up at the Jersey boy. "You can sleep with me in my bed.", he says. Michael squints at him, making the Brit shiver. He then sends a welcoming grin to him. "Did you do that on purpose so you would have someone to sleep with you tonight?", Michael asks. Gavin's face heats up and he smiles lightly. "Maybe..", he says. Michael laughs and throws his arms around the other. Gavin lifts his shoulders with his happiness. "You could have just asked.", Michael says, pecking a kiss on Gavin's nose. Gavin chuckles and kisses him back on the cheek. They make their way back to the others, hand in hand.


End file.
